Magic Council
The Magic Council (also called Mystical Council) was an ensemble of representative beings from various species (demons, mystics, deities) created in order to protect and preserve the magic on Earth. History First Council The Council was first assembled following the end of magic, in order to protect and preserve what little mystical energy remained, as well as combat the growing threat of "the Siphon," Severin. As had stolen magic from many demons, his powers growing unchecked was a threat to the natural order of things, and he'd eventually come after all last beings with magic. For this task, they voted in favor of recruiting Buffy Summers, who refused to join the group but accepted the battle, and the nitobe demon Eldre Koh, since both had dealt with Severin before. During the negotiation, the present Council members were Illyria, D'Hoffryn, the Brahma, Balloon demon, Tree Witch, Leaf Blower demon, an unidentified wizard, and an unidentified witch.Welcome to the Team, Part Two The Council also had many other recruits at their call,"The Core" but their roles are unknown, as well as their hierarchy system. Severin had drained the Tree Witch's magic, and Buffy discovered he was using the Council to attract Illyria and target her time travel powers. His intentions of undoing the past would be an even greater damage to the Earth,Welcome to the Team, Part Three leading to a minor apocalypse. Once Severin got to rob Illyria's powers, the others members fled, and regrouped without Buffy, Koh, and Illyria, due to their failed mission.Welcome to the Team, Part Four After the destruction of the Seed of Wonder, the Deeper Well's guardians ceded control of the place to the Magic Council, since it hold untold amount of magic inside. Buffy, Willow, and Xander attempted to enter it in order to get enough energy to save Dawn from disappearing. Guarding the place against Severin, D'Hoffryn reminded Buffy that their job was to protect magic from everyone, so a battle started.The Core, Part One Meanwhile, Severin and the rogue slayer Simone Doffler were able to sneak into the entrance, finding the Balloon demon by himself, easily killing him, and entering the Deeper Well. During the battle, Willow killed the Leaf Blower demon. Illyria and Koh arrived as reinforcements, joining Buffy's side, but Xander revealed he had betrayed her and knew the Siphon's plans. The Council granted the Scoobies entrance to the Well so they could help defeat the common threat, but with the Brahma securing Xander as hostage. Buffy denied helping against Severin, saying her sister came first and they could manage it without her, and jumped with Willow into the Well. Most members of the council perished in the fight against Maloker in the Deeper Well, with only Eldre Koh and D'Hoffryn as the known survivors. Second Council Following the restoration of magic, the Council reformed with D'Hoffryn and a new group of demons to keep the world in check as the new rules were established. In order to ensure that the new rules were adhered to without making any of the affiliated demons too powerful, Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang created a series of rules where each member of the Council would have a particular ability that they could use against those who would threaten the balance, but that ability would be tied to their position rather than the individual demon themselves. They were also in alliance with Theo Daniels and Lake Stevens to find a way to close the dimensional portals when the Earth was invaded by thousands of demons and dangerous creatures. However, it was later revealed that D'Hoffryn had worked in a crucial clause to the rules of the Council, in the form of a loophole that another member would inherit the powers of a Council member if they were killed until a 'replacement' could be appointed, thus allowing him to eliminate the rest of the Council and take their powers for himself. Third Council Headed by Buffy Summers, becomes Earth's premiere organization balancing the interests of the world's magical communities, overseeing the highly powerful ''Vampyr'' book and acting as a sort of government. Following D'Hoffryn's death, a new magic council was formed. To prevent the mistakes of the previous council, Buffy elected members from her own side as well as supernatural creatures in order to create a fair and balanced committee. This included herself as president, Rupert Giles as vice president, Riley Finn representing human military and Willow representing human magic users. Supernatural creatures were represented by Count Dracula, Archduchess Venobia, Lucky Cat, Cedric the Slime Man, and an unidentified skeleton demon. List of Members First Council The Council members (allies or recruits) present during the first negotiation with Buffy are listed below, but the Council also had many other members at their call, with unknown roles and hierarchy system. *Illyria *D'Hoffryn *Eldre Koh *The Brahma *Balloon demon *Tree Witch *Leaf Blower demon *Unidentified witch *Unidentified wizard Second Council *D'Hoffryn *The Brahma *Monarch *The Quiet Man *Keiko *Matango Third Council *Buffy Summers (President) *Rupert Giles (Vice-president) *Willow Rosenberg *Riley Finn *Dracula *Venobia *Lucky Cat *Cedric the Slime Man *Unidentified skeleton demon Behind the Scenes *Xander has refereed to the Magic Council as "the Illuminati of magic,"New Rules, Part Five comparing it to the popular view of the Illuminati conspiring to control world affairs, masterminding events, and planting agents in government and corporations. *The only surviving Council members (or direct associates) of either the first or the second formations were Illyria and Eldre Koh, despite both not involved with the Council anymore. *All deceased members died in situations directly related to their memberships,''The Core, Part Two''The Core, Part Five''Own It, Part One: Home Sweet Hell''Own It, Part Five: Taking Ownership including Illyria, who came back after the return of magic."United" Appearances ''Buffy'' Season Nine *''Welcome to the Team, Part One'' *''Welcome to the Team, Part Two'' *''Welcome to the Team, Part Three'' *''Welcome to the Team, Part Four'' *''The Watcher'' *''The Core, Part One'' *''The Core, Part Two'' *''The Core, Part Three'' *''The Core, Part Four'' *''The Core, Part Five'' ''Buffy'' Season Ten *''New Rules, Part Five *I Wish, Part Two *Day Off (or Harmony in My Head) *In Pieces on the Ground, Part One'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Three'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five'' *''Own It, Part One'' *''Own It, Part Two *Own It, Part Five'' Category:Organizations Category:Magic Category:Scooby Gang allies